Error 503
by krowng
Summary: "Kau tak perlu membaca fanfiksi macam itu lagi, Sehun!" / KaiHun fic / DLDR / catatan: saya gatau ini genrenya apa, saya ngasal naro genre aja ya:)


Author: krowng

Rate M

KaiHun

.

.

Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi melihat pagenya hanya bertuliskan "ERROR 503" dengan beberapa instruksi dibawahnya. Keadaan tidak memungkinkan! Ia benar-benar ingin membaca ff dengan cast dirinya denganㅡehmㅡdengan sahabatnya, Jongin atau dikenal dengan nama Kai. Banyak sekali fanfiction dengan cast pairing mereka dengan Sehun dalam posisi bottom. Sehun sangat senang membaca nya.

Hari ini, Sehun sengaja pulang lebih awal dari Kai yang sedang mengikuti ekskul basket, dengan alasan "aku harus mencuci baju". Tapi memang benar. Sejak mereka satu rumah, Kai tidak ingin mencuci bajunya, dan Sehun-lah yang disuruh.

Dikira, paket internetnya yang error atau kuota habis, ternyata memang website-nya down! Ergh! Menyesal ia pulang duluan. Padahal, Sehun bisa saja melihat sahabatnya yang berkeringat seksi saat bermain basket. Sehun akui, sebelum ia menjadi sahabat Kai, Sehun sudah sangat mencintai Kai dalam kata stalker.

Kali ini ia ingin membaca fanfiction dengan rate M alias mengandung adegan smut dll sebagainya. Tapi ia sebal sekali, page fanfiction-nya tidak bisa loading dengan sempurna.

Cklek.

Sehun tergagap mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Itu pastinya Kai. Tapi ia masih kesal sekali dengan pages nya.

"KAI! Untungnya kau datang! Tolong dong, bantu aku loading-in pages ini!" Kata Sehun, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Eh? Kau ini manja sekali! Tinggal pencet CTRL + F5 aja kok repot." Kata Kai sambil membuka dasi juga ikat pinggangnya, setelah itu ia tengkurep(?) disebelah Sehun yang tengah menatap layar laptopnya.

"Ayolah Kai~ kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau tanganmu itu ajaib? Ayo please please bantu akuuu!" Kata Sehun dengan nada merajuk. Kai memutar bola matanya malas lalu merefreshkan pages yang dibuka Sehun.

Dan hasilnya...

COMPLETED!

Sehun baru saja ingin berdiri lalu meloncat, tapi kegiatannya itu dihentikan karenaㅡ

"Kau buka fanfiction jenis apa, Sehunnie?" Ucapan Kai terdengar begitu dingin dan terkesan marah. Sehun diam, ia baru ingat bahwa ia sedang membuka PAGES KAIHUN FANFICTION DENGAN RATE M! Sehun ingin sekali menjedukkan(?) kepalanya ditembok.

"Eh,, itu tadi buat bahan percobaan.. Iya,, habisnya... Gabisa kebuka-buka sih.. Berarti kalo gitu ff yang lainnya bisa dibuka... Hehehe..." Alibi Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu merebut laptopnya dari hadapan Kai, cepat-cepat menutup page-nya dan mematikan laptopnya.

Kai menarik Sehun yang sedang menyimpan laptopnya dilacinya dan menatap dengan pandangan dingin dan mematikan.

"Aku tidak percaya Sehunnie-ku ternyata suka membuka fanfiction macam itu." Ucap Kai begitu dingin. Kalau begini nada bicara Kai, Kai sudah pasti marah.

"Untuk apa kau membuka seperti itu?" Tanya Kai lagi. Sehun diam. Sebenarnya ia juga iseng membuka fanfiction seperti itu. Ah sialan! Apa Kai tidak ingin berteman dengannya lagi karena ia begitu pervert? Aduh oh, Ya Tuhan bantu Sehun!

"A-aku-aku.. Aku hanya iseng..."

"Kau tidak perlu membaca fanfiction seperti itu Sehun!" Bentak Kai keras. Sehun menunduk. Benar kan! Kai marah.

"Maafkan aku, Kai." Ucap Sehun pelan. Kai memegang kedua pipi Sehun, berusaha membuat Sehun menatap matanya. Sehun berusaha berani menatap Kai yang sepertinya sedang marah. Ia menyesal membuka fanfiction macam itu.

"Kau tidak perlu membaca fanfiction seperti itu, karena kau bisa merasakan yang aslinya." Ucapan Kai melembut lalu melumat bibir Sehun dengan tepat.

Bibir Kai bergerak lincah pada bibir Sehun yang mulai bergerak mendominasi. Sehun menekan tengkuk Kai, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia menginginkan lebih. Kai melumat bibir Sehun semakin intens. Saliva mereka mulai menyatu dan menetes disaat yang bersamaan.

Mereka sudah kehabisan nafas, namun mereka berusaha tetap berada diciuman tersebut tanpa harus dilepas untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen. Tangan Kai bergerak masuk kedalam seragam Sehunㅡmengingat mereka semua baru pulang sekolah.

Kai mengelus-elus nipple yang menyembul itu, membuat Sehun mengeliat kegelian, sekali lagi, mereka tetap melakukan french kiss. Menelan ludah pasangan masing-masing, bahkan mereka seperti ingin memakan lidah pasangan. Kai yang kebelet(?) memberi tanda pada tubuh Sehun langsung melumat bibir Sehun panas dan melepasnya. Bibirnya mengulum telinga Sehun lalu menghisap leher belakang Sehun, meninggalkan bercak tanda kepemilikan.

"Nghh~ Jonginnah~"

Tangan Kai mengusap-usap perut datar Sehun, Sehun semakin mengerang tak karuan.

"Jonginnhh.. Sempitt~"

Kai menyeringai, ia tetap membuat karya lukisan di leher. Sekarang, tangan Kai membuka kancing kemeja Sehun satu persatu, setelah itu membuka singlet tipis Sehun. Sehun sekarang shirtless.

Tidak ingin mengambil resiko masuk BK, Kai melanjutkan membuat kissmarknya di dada bidang Sehun. Lalu menghisap nipple kiri Sehun dengan lembut, melumatnya seakan-akan nipple Sehun adalah bibir yang seksi.

"Ahh Kai sempitt~ bukaa~"

"Apanya?" Goda Kai.

Tangan kirinya mulai mengelus lembut penis Sehun yang terlihat menyembul. Membuat Sehun mengerang. Ia memasang wajah kesal sekali.

"Kumohon buka idiot! Sakit sekali! Ergh!"

Sehun mengubah posisi lalu melumat bibir Kai. Tangan Sehun meremas kencang penis Kai, berusaha membuat ia tegak dan tersiksa seperti miliknya.

"Sehunhh~"

Sehun memasang smirknya, mengulum jakun Kai dengan sensual. Menggesek-gesek kasar penisnya yang menggembung didalam celana pada penis Kai yang juga masih berada didalam celana.

Kai yang gemas akan perlakuan Sehun langsung mencubit nipple Sehun keras, membuat sang empu mengerang dan melepas kulumannya pada jakunnya.

Kai dengan cekatan membuka resleting celananya beserta boxer dan underwearnya, mendesah lega karena ia tidak menahan sakit lagi. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, segera mengeluarkan penisnya dari celananya.

"Kau nakal sekali Sehun."

"Memang, itu juga karena kau."

Kai terkikik lalu kembali melakukan frenchkiss pada Sehun, mengabsen isi mulut Sehun dan kembali ber-battle-tongue.

"Ngnhh"

Sadar mereka melakukannya dengan berdiri, Kai langsung mendorong Sehun dikasurnya, mencium dan menggoda Sehun yang semakin hard.

"Jongin pabo!"

Kai yang sudah melepas ciumannya, langsung menghisap-hisap penis Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan precum, dan tak lama, Sehun berorgasm dalam mulut Kai. Sehun mendesah lega, lalu Kai mencium Sehun lagi, berusaha mentransfer cairan.

Sehun mengubah posisi, menggoda penis Kai dengan jemari lentiknya yang mengelusnya perlahan. Kuku panjangnya menggaruk pelan penis Kai.

"Arghh Sehunn! Kau!"

Sehun tertawa nista lalu menjilatnya dengan sensual, membuat Kai mengerang tertahan. Sehun lalu menghisap-hisap penis Kai, seakan meminta minum dari batang cokelat tersebut.

"Nggahh yak! Sehunnhh terussh~ ohh" Kai mendesah. Sehun kembali menggigit-gigit ujung penis Kai.

Merasakan penis Kai mulai membesar. Sehun menghentikannya. Kai menatap kecewa.

"Aku ingin kau mengeluarkannya disini~" ujar Sehun sambil menunjukan lubang pantatnya. Dengan cepat, Kai memasukan jarinya kedalam hole Sehun yang hangat. Sehun memekik kecil.

Kai menambahkan tiga jarinya sekaligus, membuat Sehun mendesah dan mengerang. Kai menggerakan jarinya dengan tempo tak beraturan. Tangan yang satunya ia buat mengocok penis Sehun yang sudah tertidur.

"Akkhh Jonginhh yaaa~ ahh~ hmmptt"

Kai melumat bibir Sehun.

"Its time, baby!"

Kai mengeluarkan jarinya lalu memasukan penis besarnya kedalam lubang Sehun. Sehun kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"Ap-apha jariku kurang banyak, eh? Sempithh nyaa~" kata Kai sambil memilin nipple Sehun.

"Eungghhh~"

Tanpa penyesuaian, Kai langsung menghentak-hentakan penisnya dalam lubang Sehun.

"AAH AHHH YEAHH TERUS JONGINN!"

Sehun berteriak. Kai memumbuk sweetspotnya dari arah yang berbeda dengan tenaga ekstra. Kai mendesah. Lubang Sehun sungguh memijat penisnya.

"Kau tau Sehun? Lubangmu menghisap milikku, mungkin, lubangmu ingin milikku selalu disana, ya?"

Sehun menahan hasratnya untuk mencium Kai sambil membantu menggerakan pinggulnya. Pada akhirnya Sehun menggigit-gigit bibir Kai seperti jelly yang ingin ia kunyah.

"I'm close, Sehunnie~"

Kai semakin cepat menghentakkan penisnya dalam lubang Sehun.

"Akhh! Yahh Kai disitu! Yaaa~ AAHHH~"

Sehun memuntahkan spermanya diperut Kai, Kai yang belum sampai puncak kenikmatannya masih memasuk-keluarkan miliknya.

"AHHHH~"

Kai dan Sehun lemas lalu tidur, dengan penis Kai yang masih berada di lubang Sehun.

"Kau sialan Kai. Pantatku sakit sekali." Ucap Sehun dengan nafas terengah. Kai tertawa kecil.

"Makanya, jangan baca fanfiksi seperti tadi lagi! Kau tinggal minta padaku, maka aku akan melakukannya."

"TIDAK MAU!"

Kai tertawa.

"Ehn, Kai.. Keluarkan milikmu.." Pinta Sehun. Kai menggeleng pasti.

"Untuk apa aku keluarkan? Nanti juga akan dilanjutkan. Sekarang penisku memiliki rumah yang indah~"

Sehun memukul kepala Kai. "Pervert!"

"Terimakasih. Aku anggap itu adalah pujian." Kata Kai lalu membuat kissmark lagi didekat nipple Sehun.

"Hun."

"Ya?"

"Saranghae."

"HAH? Kau sakit?"

Tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat-sangat terkejut dan senang.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku mencintaimu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak hatiku memilihmu bodoh! Sudahlah ayo jawab!"

"Jawab apaa?" Goda Sehun.

"Akh! PABO KENAPA KAU HENTAKAN?!" Teriak Sehun. Kai memamerkan smirknya.

"Salah sendiri tak mau menjawab."

"Baik lah.. Nado saranghae, Kim Jongin."

Sehun lalu kembali melumat bibir seksi Kai, dan kembali melakukan battle tongue yang sangat memabukkan.

END

**A/n: fanfic ini aku ketik pas ff net gabisa kebuka. Stress banget masa wkwk. **

**Dan aku mau ucapin terimakasih untuk para reviewers di fanfic-ku yang "Sexy Stupid Girl"**

**Aku kasih fakta aja ya.**

**Aku judulin 'Stupid' soalnya jadi ceritanya Sehun bikin perjanjian, gaboleh melakukan this and that sebelum nikah. Tapi dia sendiri yang bodoh, melupakan janji itu. Terus, fanfiksi itu juga udah END. Cuma karena pada minta lanjutan, nanti aku kasih sequel.**

**Akhir kata. Review?**


End file.
